Vendetta
by Nami-chuuu
Summary: Nuestro sufrimiento es su culpa. Ellos pagarán. Seguro, todos pagan en esta vida. O en otra. O en cualquiera. Pero no se salvaran. Del infierno. El que ellos, alguna vez, nos hicieron vivir.
1. Peonia

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a la diosa Akira Amano** (por ahora :D)

* * *

Las luces tintineaban.  
El techo goteaba, por lo que posiblemente serían goteras, mostrando que afuera la lluvia cubría el lugar con sus tranquilizadoras lágrimas.  
El olor húmedo inundaba la sala.  
La última luz que quedaba en ese abandonado lugar se extinguía hasta que no se reconocía nada.  
Oscuridad.  
Nada.  
Nada más.  
Las cajas amontonadas, y que por el tiempo, se habían podrido, caían una sobre otra.  
Era el único sonido presente.  
Las paredes, llenas de moho, y con la humedad impresa en ellas, guardaban los más profundos secretos de aquel inhóspito lugar.  
Cuando la esperanza de que alguna luz artificial sobreviviente a los largos años reviviera, se desvanecía por completo al escuchar el estruendo de la tormenta.  
No había nada, ni nadie.  
Soledad.  
Oscuridad.  
Silencio.  
Ahora, ese lugar, que alguna vez presencio tragedias, alegrías, llantos, esperanzas, angustia, sonrisas, sollozos, vidas, muertes, se usaba para los más crueles motivos y ambiciones.  
Ya no se salvaban vidas, o se traía esperanza al desgraciado, sino todo lo contrario.  
Se arrebataba la vida del inocente.  
Los gritos que rogaban por sus vidas quedaban grabados en las paredes, junto con esperanzas ajenas.  
Los sicarios realizaban sus trabajos sonrientemente en el lugar acordado.  
Pero todo pasa.  
Y como todo, esa nueva "función" que tenía el lugar, también desapareció.  
Ahora solo quedaba la sangre de los inocentes y de los culpables.  
De los humildes y de los ambiciosos.  
De los ricos y de los pobres.  
De los buenos y los malos.  
Volvió al abandono aquel lugar.  
Todo volvió a ser "normal".  
Soledad.  
De nuevo.  
Todo comienza y termina,  
Y comienza y termina.  
De nuevo.  
Es un círculo vicioso, interminable.  
Tal y como la reencarnación.  
Algo infinito.  
Pero, supuestamente todo acaba. ¿O no?  
El sufrimiento es interminable.  
Creo que tengo razón.  
No hay salvación para nosotros.  
Pero los malos siempre tienen su merecido.  
Ellos pagarán.  
Seguro, todos pagan en esta vida.  
O en otra.  
O en cualquiera.  
Pero no se salvaran.  
Del infierno.  
El que ellos, alguna vez, nos hicieron vivir.

* * *

Que título tan... _cliché._

Y eso fue la introducción/ prólogo de toda esta cosa rara que está en mi mente xD  
Necesito a alguien que sea mi beta y me ayude a seguir este proyecto: 3 (soy una forever alone sin amigos otakus TTwTT) (y con beta me refiero a mejor amigo/a que hable conmigo de estupideces y fangirlee conmigo sobre el 1827 y el all27 principalmente, aunque no planeo que este fic tenga parejas)

Obviously, this fanfic is about khr.  
Momento americano xD  
Hay que vivir el sueño~ (?)  
Oook chaus ~ 3

Nota: Ni idea de como usar fanfiction xD pase media hora para encontrar el botón _New story_ y luego no sabía que hacer.

Nota 2: Fanfiction no deja subir lemons? Acabo de leer las guidelines y dice: _"Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference."_ WTF toda mi vida he leido lemons en fanfiction y recién me entero de esto xD

Que alguien me explique TODO sobre fanfiction porque apenas se como dejar un review xD

Y siento que hablo como loca con el aire...


	2. Giglio Bianco

**_Disclaimer-. KHR! no me pertenece_**

Desgraciadamente :c

* * *

-Hn, debemos empezar cuanto antes.  
-Pero... No tenemos a nadie para las pruebas esenciales...

-Calla, las conseguiré como pueda.  
-Boss, ¿está seguro de que esto saldrá bien?

-Completamente, solo hay que esperar, mi querida...

Y una sonrisa se esbozó en algún rostro.

* * *

-Tsu-kun! Baja para desayunar!  
Mama te ha preparado tu comida favorita!- exclamó Nana toda alegre y llena de energía, como todas las mañanas. Desde que había nacido su pequeño hijo, se prometió que siempre estaría feliz, y que su hijo nunca la vería triste, o peor, llorar. Su hijo era su mundo, y sacrificaría todo por él, pero ese tema no viene al caso.

-¡Enseguida voy mama!  
¡Tsuna está jugando con el Sr. Abrazos!- dijo Tsuna, un pequeño niño castaño, de aproximadamente 5 años, mientras sostenía un lindo peluche con forma de león.

-Está bien, puedes jugar un poco más, pero tienes que alimentarte para ser un niño fuerte Tsu-kun.- advirtió Nana, con el plato lleno de comida en la mano.

-¡Tsuna quiere ser fuerte para proteger a mama!

-Mi Tsu-kun... Mama también te protegerá- dijo Nana, al borde de las lágrimas, su hijo era tan adorable y cariñoso, no podía haber pedido algo mejor.

-¡Es una promesa!

Una promesa, ¿eh? No por mucho tiempo.

/222/

-Mama, Tsuna quiere salir.

-¿Está bien Tsuna, adónde vamos?

-¿Eh, mama, sabes cuando viene papa?- cuestionó el castaño, cambiando de tema rotundamente.

-¿Papá estará aquí en unas horas, mi Tsu-kun, pero por que la duda?

-Es que Tsuna quiere salir con papa también así que esperaré a que llegue...

-Está bien, mi pececito...

-Mama...

-¿Si?

-Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también Tsu-kun, yo también...

Y Tsuna depositó un beso en la mejilla de Nana.

Quizás el último.  
(¡O por dios que emosidad depresiva suicida estoy escribiendo!) XD)

* * *

-¡Tsuna, papa ya está aquí!

-¡Papa!

-Papa te extrañó tanto, Tsuna.

-Yo también papa.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso pensabas que ya te había olvidado? ¡Tsuna te quiere mucho papa! ¡Y nunca te olvidaría!

Iemitsu solo atinó a abrazar a su pequeño hijo de 5 años con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno, como premio por haberte portado tan bien en mi ausencia, ¡Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones!

-¡Siii!

-¡Cámbiate de ropa y luego vamos directamente allá Tsuna!

-¡Hai!

Tsuna se vistió tan rápido como pudo.

-"Esta es una de las pocas veces que mi "papa" está conmigo y viajamos en familia.  
No sé porque no lo hacíamos más seguido, ya que era muy divertido."- pensó el infante.

Se colocó su chaqueta naranja con blanco que le habían dado en su último cumpleaños.  
Ya que eso había sido reciente, estaba completamente nueva.  
Se colocó unos jeans y unos zapatos con agujetas.

-Nunca aprendí a atármelas.

Bajó corriendo a ver a "papa" para que las amarrara por él, pero se le pasó el pequeño detalle y rodó hacia abajo.  
Con un leve dolor de espalda, corrió hacia su "papa" y le pidió el favor.  
Con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, lo ayudó sin rechistar.

-Eh Tsuna, ya deberías hacerlo solo.

-Lo siento papa, por eso soy dame-Tsuna.

-¿Quién te ha dicho así? ¡No permito que a mi hijo lo traten de esa manera! En cuanto averigüe quien fue recibirá su merecido.

-¡Nooo papa, si lo haces, ellos me golpearan más duro!

-¡¿Que!? ¿Y te golpean?  
¡Ahora sí que voy para Nami-shō!*

-Papa... ¿y nuestro viaje?

La cara de perrito mojado que puso Tsuna era irresistible, además de que su rostro ya era lo suficientemente adorable como para decir que no.

-Está bien Tsuna, pero mañana ellos tendrán su merecido.

No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.  
Quizás tu vida hubiera estado a salvo de esa manera.

* * *

En algún lugar de namimori...

-¡Takeshi!

-Yo, papá.

-¡Baja para ayudar con el restaurante!

-¡Esta bien papá pero tengo practica de baseball en 2 horas!

-¡Mas que media hora es suficiente!  
¡Baja ya!

-¡Voy!

Un pequeño niño de apenas 6 años se encontraba en su habitación junto a una gran repisa llena de cartas de colección que había heredado de su padre.

Su padre no había sido el mejor beisbolista pero había tenido una gran afición por el ya mencionado deporte y se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeño hijo ya que había logrado lo que él no había podido hacer.

Le hubiera gustado que fuera un buen espadachín como él pero cada uno tiene su propio talento, además, su hijo era bueno en lo que hacía.

-Papá, si te ayudo mucho y conseguimos más clientes de lo usual y el restaurante tiene un buen rendimiento... ¿Me comprarías la carta de oro que falta para completar toda la colección?

La verdad, Tsuyoshi estaba dispuesto a comprársela sin ninguna condición pero el trato le pareció excelente así que aceptó.

¿Estás seguro que esta es la mejor opción?  
Elije bien y podrás vivir más.

* * *

Algún lugar de la ciudad de Namimori:

-Oii! Kyoko! Hay que salir a entrenar al extremoo!

-Onii-chaan! ¡Tienes que descansar al menos un poco! ¡Has estado entrenando toda la semana!

-Pero Kyoko...

-Nada de nada onii-chan! Al contrario que yo, tú ya vas a la escuela... Pero yo sigo en el kindergarden...

-Está bien Kyoko-chan...-Hizo una pausa para continuar-Pero mañana entrenaremos... Al extremoooo!

-Ayy... Está bien onii-chan...

Kyoko solo opto por resignarse, era imposible ganar una discusión con su hermano.

-Bueno onii-chan, pero cumple con tu promesa.  
Ve a dormir ahora.

-¡Sí! ¡DEBO DESCANSAR AL EXTREMO PORQUE KYOKO LO DICE!

Kyoko suspiro. -No tienes remedio, onii-chan...

* * *

_Algún lugar de la ciudad.-:_  
_(Perdón por el cambio de punto de vista o POV pero necesitaba hacerlo._  
_Gracias por su compresión, enseguida continuamos la programación_  
_POV: 1era persona_

* * *

-Rayos! Esta niña solo causa problemas!

-Arggh! Todos los días debemos lidiar con las llamadas diarias de los profesores por los malditos problemas de "timidez" de este engendro!

-Y además gastamos nuestro valioso dinero en ese cochino colegio para que la estén reportando!

-Y... Que vamos a hacer con ella?

-No sé, sino recapacita sobre su  
conducta, empezaremos a castigarla, y si es necesario, usaremos la violencia.

Y nadie sabía que aquella "niña" estaba escuchando todo tras la puerta.

-Debo aceptarlo...  
-Mis padres no me quieren...  
-Solo les preocupa el dinero que gastan en cosas "innecesarias" como su propia hija...

-Me siento mal...  
-Creo que al salir a tomar aire fresco podre mejorar mi ánimo..

La niña de cabellos índigos salió de su casa para pasear un poco y despejar su mente.

Se podía ver la despreocupación de sus padres que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que su hija no se encontraba en casa.  
Solo contaban su dinero y organizaban sus deudas.

-Ahhh, me siento tan sola en este mundo...  
-No tengo amigos, mis padres parecen extraños que ni siquiera me aman, y además, ni siquiera tengo compañía...

-Miau!  
-Ah!

No sé porque pero mi instinto me guió para salvar al pequeño gato que estaba indefenso...  
Pero no pude salvar mi vida.

* * *

...

*Se muere*

Hasta que al fin subi esta cosa :v

disculpen si esta mal redactado o hay mucho dialogo o cualquier otra cosa pero no tengo tiempo ni para respirar OTL

Mucho dialogo y poca descripcion D:

y poco tiempo D:

Si, estoy depresiva (cuando no :v)

_**Nota**_: Los nombres de los caps son nombres de flores

La peonia simboliza la venganza

y el lirio blanco la inocencia :3

Igual al final de cada cap pondre el significado de la flor correspondiente

Ahora si, me voy antes de que me linchen xD


End file.
